El escorpión
by Drewyd
Summary: O 20 datos aleatorios de Scorpius Malfoy [ScorLily]


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

El escorpión

1\. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy nació una soleada tarde del veintidós de octubre del 2005, siendo el primogénito y único hijo de Draco y Astoria Malfoy. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto se iban a enamorar del bebé hasta que no vieron su cara, rechoncha y enrojecida.

2\. Su mayor héroe desde su tierna infancia fue su padre, a pesar de que Draco nunca tuvo reparos en contarle sobre la guerra y sus acciones en ella, y Scorpius solía acompañarle al ministerio de Magia, generando una cómica escena: el gran y serio Draco Malfoy con un diminuto niño de cuatro años con el pelo rubio puntiagudo y un portafolios bajo el hombro.

3\. La primera vez que cocinó fue cuando, a sus siete años, se escapó hacia las cocinas de la mansión Malfoy y preparó toda la cena para su familia. Ni Draco ni Narcissa se atrevieron a regañarlo, porque estaba riquísima.

4\. Lucius Malfoy luego de su liberación de Azkaban tomó la fría decisión de no salir nunca más de su habitación, en parte por vejez física y en parte por vergüenza hacia su familia, a quienes arrastró con él en toda la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Las comidas eran traídas a su habitación y la única persona que lo solía visitar era el pequeño Scorpius, con quien jugaba largas partidas de ajedrez.

5\. A pesar de todo lo que se pensaba, las advertencias de Draco y Astoria hacia el joven Scorpius no fueron "No os juntes con _sangresucias_" o "Debes quedar en Slytherin a toda costa", sino "Por favor, te lo suplicamos, no tumbes el colegio la primera semana que vayas". Daba la casualidad que Scorpius era el Malfoy más vivaz, extrovertido, bromista y amigable que se había visto en generaciones.

6\. Scorpius queda en Slytherin luego de unos segundos en el taburete, y pronto se hizo amigo de un irlandés llamado Nollaig "Nollie" Delany, quien era hijo de _muggles_ y fanático de la literatura. El dúo se ve finalizado por Albus Potter y Louis Weasley, y los cuatro pasan a formar una especie de Merodeadores en Slytherin.

7\. Gracias a que Nollie era un asco en el Quidditch y Louis le tenía miedo a las alturas, Albus y Scorpius son los únicos que hacen las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin en su segundo año, y quedan como Cazadores, los mejores en muchísimas generaciones, y eran llamados "El escuadrón AlS".

8\. A diferencia de su padre y su abuelo, Scorpius es un muchacho afectuoso, generoso y espontáneo, y aunque el alumnado y profesorado al principio tuvo reticencia sobre él, pronto todos se dan cuenta de que era el chico más simpático de su generación.

9\. Al, Scor, Nollie y Louis son famosos por sus ocurrentes acciones que, aunque muy diferentes a las de los Merodeadores, eran hilarante y no lastimaban a nadie (esto incluye la vez que Scorpius se colocó una peluca rosada y no se la quiso quitar por quince días, cuando Albus y Louis cantaron _Detroit Rock City_ en el Gran Comedor a todo volumen y cuando Nollie le pidió una cita a la profesora Sprout).

10\. Su asignatura favorita siempre fue Pociones, y más que por el hecho de ser dada por Blaise Zabini, le encantaba unir elementos, preparar mezclas y combinar nuevas recetas. Encantamientos y Herbología se le daba de pena.

11\. Dado que a sus padres les encantaba viajar hacia otros países en Europa en las vacaciones de verano, Scorpius pronto se acostumbró a pasarlas en la Madriguera, donde fácilmente fue aceptado y esperado cada verano. Era tanto el tiempo que pasaba allí que en las Navidades recibía un suéter tejido a mano de la señora Weasley, de color gris mercurio con patrones de lechuzas y una 'S' esmeralda.

12\. Scorpius no tenía planeado enamorarse de Lily Potter II, pero sucedió de esa manera y no hubo posibilidad de evitarlo. Al principio, solo eran besos a escondidas y caricias secretas, pero pronto pasó a ser la noticia nacional de Inglaterra, y ni aún con todas las amenazas de James, Albus, Fred, Hugo, Louis, Teddy, Ron, Draco y Ginny, Scorpius dejó a Lily. Había encontrado a su amor verdadero.

13\. En su quinto año no fue hecho prefecto (fue Nollie), ni tampoco Premio Anual en su séptimo año (puesto reservado para un pijo de Ravenclaw llamado Eddard Lannister), pero sí consiguió la capitanía del Equipo de Quidditch, y Slytherin nunca había ganado tantas copas en su historia.

14\. Su color favorito es el marrón, mide 1.79 mts. y su patronus es un halcón gris, el cual justamente coincidía con el de Lily (que también era un halcón).

15\. Al graduarse de Hogwarts, sorprendió a todos al irse hacia el entorno _muggle_ e integrándose en el mundo de la cocina. Por supuesto, jamás abandonó su identidad mágica y muchas veces hizo pasantías en el ministerio de Magia, pero su mejor y más grande pasión era ser chef.

16\. Scorpius solía pasearse por las calles _muggles _y mágicas sin ningún objetivo en específico, solo admirando los paisajes y los escaparates, pero le podía jurar a cualquier dios que cuando vio ese anillo plateado con un zafiro en una tienda supo que tenía que entregárselo a Lily.

17\. Así como no tuvo planeado enamorarse de Lily, tampoco tuvo planeado que encontrase su anillo de compromiso. Fue simplemente una bastante afortunada coincidencia en la que ella revisó su chaqueta y lo encontró. Por supuesto, dijo que sí.

18\. Scorpius jamás había sentido tanto miedo como cuando Lily le dijo que iba a ser padre. ¡Él jamás había tenido contacto con alguno! Jamás se perdonaría si arruinaba esto, o si le hacía daño. Rápidamente se puso en marcha y devoró unos cincuenta libros de paternidad y cuidado de bebés en esos nueve meses.

19\. Su primer hijo, Janus, fue el primer Malfoy en muchas generaciones en tener el pelo rojo, y además tenía unos preciosos ojos grises y le encantaba meterse cosas en la boca. Scorpius jamás había sentido tanta ternura y amor a algo que había visto solo unos minutos.

20\. Luego de Janus le siguieron las gemelas Betria y Becrux, Hoedus y Lynx, y hubiera habido muchos más de Lily no haber trazado la línea en cinco niños. La mansión Malfoy pronto se transformó en un sitio ruidoso, alegre y colorido, y Scorpius se encargaría de mantenerlo así.


End file.
